South Park Encounters Draw Together
by Mulan Ayano
Summary: In South Park, everyone was happy that it was summer, but the kids had to go to camp and be bored, but somehow they ended up on Drawn Together. How? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


**Hey, this a South Park/Drawn Together Crossover. Hope you'll like it! Please READ & REVIEW!**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Drama/Humor**

**Summary: In South Park, eveyone was happy that it was summer, but for the kids had to go to a camp and be bored,but somehow they ended up on Drawn Together. How?Please Read and Review!**

* * *

It was summer, everywhere. People went to the beach, getting the grove on, and catch a disease, well mess around and have sex. People also was having late parties til when ever, going on vacation, get into shit that they can get away from easily, well basicly having fun throughout the whole summer, but not for Stan, Cartman, Kyle, Kenny, Butters. They had to go to Big Gay Al's Camp. Stan went into the car, facing to the car seat rug, looking angry. 

"Mom, do I have to go to the camp," he asked whining.

"Yes dear, it's a nice caring place and it'll take good care of you," she said.

"I don't wanna go," he cried.

"What? I thought you liked it there," Randy said shocked looking back.

"Well, I don't it's gonna be lame"

"But your friends are gonna be there," Randy added.

"IT'S STILL GONNA BE LAME"

"Well you're going whether you like it or not," he demanded.

"But dad--," Randy cutted him off by yelling.

"No, 'buts'. I'm not turning back waisting my gas because of a forth grader crying about a camp. I have to put gas in this car working my ass off! See how you feel being a meteorologist, I'm going to the beach up ahead going for vacation, there is no going back," he yelled.

"Randy stop," Sharron pleaded.

"What about my needs Sharron," he asked childishly then contonued on driving.

"Great," he folded up his arms, staring outside the window and all of a sudden Shelly punched the hell out of Stan.

"Ow! What was that for"

"That's for yelling in my ear turd," Shelly gave him a devilish look and smacked him hard on the back of the head again.

"Mom, Shelly's threatening me," he screamed.

"QUIET BACK THERE," He turned quickly and yelled.

After the arrival at the camp, they stopped and got out of the car. Stan pouted and got out of the car, then he saw Kyle and the other guys and walked over. "What's up Kyle," he said.

"Hey dude...damn, this will be boring," Kyle complained.

"Yeah, why do we have to go," Stan asked then he saw Cartman holding on to the car getting pulled by the legs by his mother. "Meh, please take me with you," he pretended to cry, then Mrs.Cartman fell for it.

"Alright sugar cups," he went into the car,

"Why the hell does fat ass have to have fun," Kyle said, he saw Cartman's car broke down and start laughing.

"Eric, you're too heavy," she said.

"Mom, I'm big boned," he tried to defend his fatness.

"This is a perfect opportunity for you to be on diet once again," Mrs.Cartman said.

"YAY, WE CAN GO TO THE BEACH," the parents said.

"Hey, what about me"

"Mrs.Cartman you can come with us," Randy said into his Palm Tree shirt, she ripped of her clothes to a bathing suit that saids 'Fuck FOR FREE' on it, and they all drove off.

"Two dollar whore," Cartman murmured, walked over to where Stan, Kyleand Kenny were at, and they were laughing at him.

"What the hell's so funny," he asked, and they were still laughing.

"Maybe your mom can prostitute more to fix that broke down car," Kyle insulted him laughing harder.

"Hey fuck you, you fucking jew," saids Cartman.

"Eat shit fat ass," Kyle shot back.

_"Good Afternoon boys, we're gonna have super fun, so huddle up so I can count how many of us can have super fun, I'm supper thanks for asking," Big Gay Al said over the intercom._

All the boys piled up in a big crowd.

"Well this is our nightmare," Kyle said.

"Yea, hey I got an idea"

"What?"

"Lets' leave"

"That's a great idea," most of the boys saids.

"No it's not"

"What the hell you know fat ass," Stan said.

"Big Gay Al is cooking the greatest chilly and I'm not gonna miss that"

"You never miss anything because all you do is eat," Kenny saids.

"Hey well at least I'm a'int poor"

"Just hear me out, we don't wanna be embarrassed again do we," Stan finished.

"NO," they all yelled.

"But, wait how were we embarrassed," Clide asked.

"Okay remember last years camp...," he tells the Flashback.

_

* * *

_

_Last Year's Camp Flashback..._

_"Okay, boys we're gonna play dress up," Big Gay Al said cheerfilly, they were all dressed in dresses._

_"What are we suppose to do," Kyle asked._

_"Well you're suppose to dance in it, silly that's what super people do," Big Gay Al answered, then turned the music on, the boys were just standing there. "C'mon boys shake your tail feather," he dance at 'Get Low' and they were shaking alittle._

_"This is stupid," Stan said._

_"I know," Kyle said._

_"Too the window to the wall...c'mon everybody shake your fabulous ass to the wall," he said baking his ass up. Then they were dancing and getting the hang of it. "Hey this isn't half bad," Stan said happily. _

_"Hey look guys I'm doing the moon walk," Butters said doing the moon walk._

_Then everyone was shaking their asses and Cartman was doing the crybaby on the groundand then they heard a big flash coming from the window. "What was that," Kyle said. Al turned of the music walked over to the windows and it was fifth graders taking pictures. "Oh my GOD! INTRUDERS AHHHHH," he screams._

_"Ah, fifth graders," the boys screamed trying to cover themselves up and the boys laughed and left._

_End of Flashback..._

_

* * *

_

"...and that's when they posted our pictures on Girls Going Wild," he finished.

"You have a good point there," Pip said.

"Go away Pip," everybody said.

"Raitu," he saids and walks away.

"Do you guys wanna leave"

"No, I will get in trouble," Craig said.

"And I can't survive out in the woods without food," Token said.

"Yea...I-I c-c-can't b-be a b-b-bad nod-d-dle you g-guys," Jimmy stuttered and they all walked inside.

"Cartman," Stan said.

"I'm not going," Cartman said.

"What, but you always go," Stan convinced him to come.

"I'll go my own way and I'm not going to get lost with you,so screw you guys, I'm going home," he walked to the left.

"Well I guess it's just us four," Stan sigh and they all walked on the opposite side of where Cartman was going. Three hours have pass and they didn't pass no sign. They were really getting tired and exhausted, so they stopped to get more energy. "Guys, maybe we should go back it's getting late," Butters cried.

"Don't be such a big baby," Stan said in between pants.

"Wait I think I see a sign," Kyle pointed out. "What does it say," Kenny asked. The sign said Cartoon Side 18 mi. and Colorado 29 mi. "18 miles," Kyle said.

As they walked 18 miles, they saw a man with a sword, wearing something green, with blonde hair, and pointy ears saying, "I'M ON A NEVER ENDING QUEST TO SAVE MY BOYFRIEND"

"Uh...hello," Kyle walked up to him and tap him on the shoulder.

"Damn you for kidnapping my boyfriend (looks at the kids) are here to help me with my quest," he asked gently.

"Uh...no," Kyle said at the video game looking thing.

"What's your names?"

"Kyle"

"Stan"

"Kenny"

"Butters Stotch"

"Butters Stotch, how about, Butters Scotch," Xiander said, closing his eyes, thinking about men covered in Butter Scotch. Butters was getting creeped out by his actions.

"That sure is nice," saids Butters.

"You wanna go to my house and meet my roomates," Xiander asked.

"We don't go home with strangers," Kyle saids.

"C'mon, I'm harmless, and you don't wanna stay out in this cold do you," Xiander saids.

"OK," they all said.

"Oh, but watch out for my house mate Tooste, she's very very harmful," Xiander cried.

"How harmful," Stan asked.

"You don't wanna know, come on and be in a happy place," he led them to the house.

"Dude, this guy is freaking me out" Kyle whispered

"He's worst than Big Gay Al," Stan added.

"I think he's gay," Kenny murmured.

"Don't worry guys, I think he's a great guy," Butters said.

As they arrived they were on a reality television show.

Meanwhile Cartman was crawling on his knees, tired from the sun. "Need food..., " he lift his head up and sees the beach.

"I'm saved, I'm saved," he kissed the ground and crawled his way to the beach.

* * *

**So far how do you like it? Do I need improvement? What will happen when they meet the rest of the cast?Please Review! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
